History Repeats
by New Decade
Summary: A few months back they said "it keeps happening." Obviously it was going to happen again…with better results. Contains a fair amount of smut.


I have looked online and CBS has said it is likely that the E/C relationship will be re-explored soon. We better see this outcome when they "re-explore" their love (only better, of course). This is just something random I wrote while eating Arby's…I'm suffering from chronic boredom, thanks to the snow outside!

* * *

Calleigh had been almost certain that the whole thing had been a dream, a wonderful dream that had been tangible enough to be real, her mind playing evil little games on her. But when the brutal beeping of the alarm clock brought her back to the real world, Eric's warm arms were still wrapped around her bare body with the sheets in a mess around them, and she couldn't help but smile when the truth dawned on her; this was real.

Now she stepped out of the shower, the chill that greeted her sent a shiver down her spine, but the cold didn't bother Calleigh, nothing could bother her today. Instead, she hurriedly dried herself off and swept up the black collared Eric had been wearing the night before from the ground beside her. The scent of his cologne seemed to have had absorbed within the fabric, carrying the delectable smell of Eric within cotton, making that much more cozy when she pulled it on.

Calleigh the opened the bathroom door, which adjoined with the bedroom, and stepped out to find Eric with his back to her, pulling on his jeans. She rested her head against the doorway as she observed the muscles rippled down his back with every move he made. Calleigh had been foolish to think she had remembered everything about Eric; the warmth of his lips when they collided with hers, the feel of his hands as they slid slowly across her body or the sensation she felt when she spent the night in his robust arms. But after the night before and looking upon him now, Calleigh realized she may as well have forgotten it all, her memory simply couldn't capture just how seeing Eric, being with Eric or making love to Eric really was.

Looking at Eric from a distance very quickly wasn't enough; she took a few silent steps towards him and wrapped her arms around his bare torso. She lightly placed her cheek between his shoulder blades, Eric chuckled and turned to look at her, smirking at the sight of her in the shirt he had been looking for.

"Hello," he smiled, placing his own hands on her waist and pulling her into him, not allowing any space between them.

"Hello yourself," Calleigh grinned, stretching up on her toes to press her lips to his. Eric caressed her lips with his as he knotted his fingers in her damp hair, her blonde locks becoming entangled in-between his fingers as Calleigh's lips tugged at his.

"I wondered where my shirt went," Eric commented when the kiss broke, loosening his fingers in her hair to merely comb his fingers through the wet strands; he felt water droplets running down his fingers and over his knuckles.

"You found it," Calleigh smirked, teasingly, as his hands slid to either side of her waist.

Eric smiled down at her; he had missed her flirtatious and seductive side that only a very limited number of people saw from Calleigh. For the last few months, he had had the misfortune of only seeing her in her professional manner, longing all the while waiting in the wings for her more playful side to emerge.

"I did," Eric nodded, his fingers trailing along the hem of the shirt. "Would you mind if I took it back for work?"

"But wouldn't it look a little suspicious if you showed up to work wearing the same shirt you did yesterday?" Calleigh pointed out. "You know Ryan will give you the third degree about it."

"True," Eric agreed. "I wouldn't want to subject myself to that."

"So, how about you drive back to the condo to change and, while you're there, maybe you should pack a few clothes to bring back here so we don't have this problem again? I still have room in my closet," she added with a wink.

Eric's heart skipped a beat at the invite, when he had asked her to have a drink at Brennan's the night before to simply talk about everything that had affected their relationship within the last few months, only in his wildest of dreams did he picture this being the outcome.

"Sounds like a plan. But I'm still going to need my shirt to go home in," Eric smiled, resting his head against hers; it wasn't a secret he was wanting more to see Calleigh without the shirt rather than to have the actual shirt back. Calleigh sensed this and playfully narrowed her eyes at him.

"Fine, you win," Calleigh shrugged, leaning out of his light hold to slowly remove the shirt from her body. "There you go," she said, handing the shirt to him, now standing completely naked in front of him.

Eric smiled and took her in his arms, his warm hands moving over the skin, still warm and sticky from the shower. Eric pressed his mouth to Calleigh's, their lips adjusting against each other to mold into an erotic kiss, as Calleigh felt his shirt in his hand against her back slowly drift down her leg as it escaped Eric's grasp and fell to the floor.

Calleigh's mind became lost within Eric as his hand slowly traveled from her waist, up her side as his other hand rested on the small of her back, gently holding her close to him. Calleigh had her hands on his biceps as his hand continued up her body, gently cupping around her breast and over her heart. As his hands finally reached her neck, his fingertips began to delicately trace the veins of her neck until his hand was resting on against her cheek.

"You know," Calleigh whispered as Eric's lips deterred from hers to along the edge of her jaw, sending an automatic shiver down her spine. "At this rate, we're going to be late for work."

"Can we _please_ not talk about work right now?" Eric requested, his lips against her pulse point.

Calleigh leaned out to look at him, smiling.

"We," Calleigh sighed, her fingers traveling to the button of his jeans. "Don't have to-." She broke off to lay a quick kiss on Eric's lips. "Talk about anything," she smiled, pulling the button through the slit.


End file.
